company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Video Anti-Piracy Advices (Portuguese)
Anything goes in Portuguese. Brazil 1991-1998 Abril Video Piracy Warning (1991).png Walt Disney Home Video Brazilian Piracy Warning (1991).png Nicknames "Floating VHS", "Flashing Labels" Bumper On a gray/black gradient space background, a VHS cassette zooms in and stays for a while. Afterwards, the tape label flashes. Next, the tape label stops flashing and the end label flashes. The VHS cassette then pauses. Variant On Disney tapes, the end label stops flashing and the Mickey Mouse hologram zooms in for clarification. The gray bar on the front end is absent. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor Very motion graphic animation. Music/Sounds/Voiceover TBA Availability The normal variant is seen on tapes from the era, such as many Abril tapes. The Disney version is seen on Disney tapes such as Bambi, Aladdin, The Lion King, A Goofy Movie, and Toy Story. Scare Factor Minimal to high, since the Mickey Mouse hologram can get some viewers off. 1995-1999 Nicknames: "Floating VHS in the Smoke" Bumper: On a grayish smoke background, we see a green floating VHS, a plastic tape label coming to the VHS and flashing, and the UBV seal (the Portuguese title of the movie and the number code) coming to the spine of the VHS and flashing. The floating VHS stay still for a few seconds. Variant: On Disney tapes, a Mickey Mouse hologram appears from the upper screen and comes to the left bottom of the VHS and flashing. On Touchstone/Hollywood Pictures/Miramax/Buena Vista tapes, a Disney hologram appears in the same manner. Availability: The normal variant is seen on Brazilian tapes released from 1995-1999, mainly from Abril Video. The Disney variant is seen on Disney tapes from Abril Video on the same era, and the other variant is seen on Touchstone/Hollywood Pictures/Miramax/Buena Vista tapes also from Abril Video in the same era. Scare Factor: Same as the first bumper. Early 2000s-2006 Nicknames: "Floating VHS Strikes Back!", "The Blue VHS", "UBV", "The Lab" Bumper: The large red word "ATENÇÃO!" thuds onto the screen against a black background. We then fade to what looks like the tunnel to an science lab, where two grey moving plates reveal the UBV logo on a grey static screen. We pan through the tunnel and eventually into a science lab, where we see a turquoise scanimate outline of a VHS cassette, which turns into a solid blue colour with a black spine. We pan round it as it rotates through the science lab, noticing the black spine, the word "LOGO" printed on the underside, and next to it, the title of the movie in Portuguese with the copyright notice in the aforementioned language beneath it. Then, we see the UBV logo shine on the underside. It rotates around the lab once more, before we pan outside of it, back into the tunnel, seeing the UBV logo on the very same plates. We pan through it. We cut to a black background with the red words, "DENUNCIE A PIRATARIA LIGUE: 0800-113941" dropping onto the screen. They shine. Trivia: The acronym UBV stands for the União Brasileira de Vídeo. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Very cheap-looking and early CGI animation. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: TBA. Variants: Earlier releases like Ice Age and Return to Neverland have the tape in solid red instead of solid blue. Availability: Appears on the 2005 Brazilian VHS of Robots, and other tapes approved and protected by UBV in Brazil at the very beginning before the Warning Screen is displayed. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The text appearing out of nowhere may startle some. Portugal Coming soon! Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Warning Screens Category:Miscellaneous Bumpers Category:International Warning Screens